Nouvelle Vie: Vivre sur Végitasei
by princesse des sayens
Summary: Qu'est ce que vivre et mourrir dans une société où règne la loi du plus fort? C'est ce que vous découvrirez en suivant les aventures de l'un d'entre eux... Reviewez please...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Les personnages de Dbz ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est la troisième fois que j'écris cette histoire. Merci à ceux et celles qui avaient laissé des reviews sur la précédentes version notamment Feylie, Cornett, Masenko…**

**J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire. **

La Planète Végéta avait été conquise plusieurs années auparavant.

A l'époque Badack n'était encore qu'un enfant mais il se souvenait de deux choses : la joie de son peuple car ils avaient une planète rien que pour eux et la mort de ses parents pendant la bataille. Il avait intégré l'Institut des Mercenaires chargé de s'occuper des orphelins, de leur apprendre à se battre et à survivre dans ce monde de guerriers afin d'en faire de bons soldats prêts pour les batailles.

Badack appartenait à la race des guerriers de l'espace, ces êtres belliqueux dont la vie n'était vouée qu'aux combats. Hommes et femmes étaient entraînés depuis l'enfance à se battre. A l'âge adulte, les plus forts partaient en mission pour coloniser les planètes voisines tandis que les plus faibles s'occupaient de la maintenance de la société. Badack avait débuté dans les missions de colonisation des planètes mais la crise économique avait obligé le roi à revoir ses effectifs et Badack s'était retrouvé au chômage technique.

Bien souvent les décisions que l'on prend ne sont pas toujours dictées par notre propre volonté. Mais quels que soient les choix que l'ont fait, c'est toujours une nouvelle existence qui commence, une nouvelle vie… En peu de temps Badack allait connaître l'amour, l'amitié, la trahison, l'obligeant à se battre envers et contre tous pour sauver ce qui lui était cher. Son voyage allait l'emmener sur une planète qu'il aurait préféré oublier et jusqu'à rencontrer sa descendance

La maison sur la colline était sombre et isolée. Elle était à l'écart de la ville et personne n'aurait songé à y habiter. Pourtant un groupe de personne s'y était réfugié, attendant la naissance de celle qui changerait leur destin. L'arme ultime de la vengeance était sur le point de naître.

Des cris se firent entendre, ceux d'une femme dans la souffrance la plus atroce.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Où est mon mari ? »

« Il va venir mais il va nous falloir commencer l'accouchement. Sinon il sera trop tard et vous perdrez votre bébé. » dit un des médecins.

Il lui injectèrent un tranquillisant qui calma la jeune femme. Une heure après le bébé était là. Une femme l'air hautain s'en approcha et découvrit avec horreur que le bébé était une fille.

« Comment ? Expliquez-moi ? »

Bien que tremblant les médecins réussirent à dire qu'il y avait toujours des doutes quant au sexe de l'enfant.

« Très bien dans ce cas, cet enfant sera orpheline et ne connaîtra comme avenir que celui des guerriers de second ordre. Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle. »

Elle appela un guerrier et lui ordonna de déposer l'enfant à l'institut des mercenaires. Se tournant vers la mère toujours endormie, elle lui caressa le visage et dit d'un air navré

« Désolé ma chère, mais je n'ai plus besoin de toi. »

Elle débrancha le système cardiaque et bientôt plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans la maison. Elle se tourna vers la porte et aperçut dans l'encadrement, le visage d'une petite fille.

« Allez Seija. Il est l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Il se fait tard et demain je commencerais ton entraînement. Ce sera toi l'instrument de la chute de la dynastie des Végéta. »

Badack roula à même le sol et eu du mal à se relever. Il subissait depuis plusieurs mois l'entraînement le plus dur qu'il existait au sein de l'institut des mercenaires mais il avait fait ce choix car il ne désirait qu'une chose partir en mission le plus vite possible. Partir de cet endroit qu'il détestait le plus au monde et retrouver la liberté qu'il avait connue, lorsqu'il vivait encore avec ses parents. Ses parents… Il eu envie de pleurer mais il se retint. Il devait se montrer fort face à ces maîtres recrutés dans les bas fond de la ville et qui n'attendait qu'une chose, le tuer comme tous ceux qui l'avait précédé. Il serra ses poings et fit monter son énergie. Rien ne l'arrêterait ! Rien !

Tard dans la nuit, un guerrier répondant au nom de Freezer était dans sa chambre contemplant avec un sourire qui n'avait rien d'angélique les jardins de sa base militaire. Il avait un verre de vin à la main. On frappa à la porte et la femme à l'air hautain entra.

« Vous m'avez fait demander sire ? »

« Oui, quand est il de cette guerrière et de son fils ? »

« On ne vous à pas mis au courant mais elle est morte. Quand à son fils c'est une fille que j'ai envoyé à l'institut des mercenaires, la privant ainsi de toutes carrières. Elle ignore tout de notre existence. Elle n'est pas un danger. »

« Elle sera toujours pour nous un danger. Il faudra la surveiller de près et lui couper tous les moyens de parvenir à apprendre à se battre. Vous auriez dû la tuer elle aussi. » Dit-il d'une voix cassante.

La femme ne répondit rien.

« J'espère que vous avez un plan B… »

« Je vais me servir de ma fille. Je vais en faire une élite et elle sera l'instrument de notre victoire. »

« Vous ne reculerez devant rien. Laissez moi m'occuper de votre fille. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera bien traitée. »…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre 

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce sombre complot. La nuit était noire mais on y voyait assez. Ce soir c'était la pleine lune. Idéal pour conquérir une planète aussi petite soit-elle. Badack n'avait pas hésité à se transformer tout comme ses compagnons. Ils auraient pu ne pas le faire vu le faible niveau des habitants mais pourquoi se refuser un plaisir. Quand il se transformait Badack n'éprouvait que le désir de tuer, de chasser de sentir cette odeur du sang qui se répand dans l'air et qui enivre tous guerriers de sa race. Dommage que cette mission soit si courte. Ils finirent bien avant l'aube.

Les premiers rayons du soleil réveillèrent Badack. Il resta un moment couché, les yeux clos profitant du calme qui régnait maintenant que ces cloportes, ces larves qui occupaient cette planète sans but, étaient dans l'eau delà.

Tandis qu'il sombrait de nouveau vers un sommeil mérité, son détecteur émit un son.

« Il manquait plus que ça. On peut jamais être tranquille même à des kilomètres… ouais j'écoute… »

Un correspondant lui transmit le nouvel ordre de mission, un ordre qui le surprit, on lui demandait de réintégrer l'institut des mercenaires pour s'occuper de l'entraînement d'une guerrière.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il revenait à la case départ.

La place du Palais Royal était vide à l'exception de Badack. Assis sur les marches il était là. Pensif, silencieux, il attendait celle qu'il allait former à devenir mercenaire. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et semblaient ignorer les lois de la pesanteur. Les traits de son visage étaient durs et son regard n'inspirait pas la sympathie. Il avait le teint bronzé, résultat d'une longue exposition au soleil. Badack, guerrier de second ordre dans la société des guerriers de l'espace et le premier sur la liste pour être au chômage. Le royaume traversait une grave crise économique et seul les élites étaient épargnées et pouvaient continuer leur mission de colonisation. Et pour avoir passé son enfance à l'institut des mercenaire, il était tenu par un contrat de jouer les professeurs quand on avait besoin de lui. C'était le cas aujourd'hui. Mais il n'était pas un professeur dans l'âme. Il ne connaissait pas la patience et ne délivrait que très rarement des compliments. Le peu de fois où il avait eu des élèves, ceux ci n'avaient pas tenu trois mois. Alors celle là se serait sans doute pareil. Mais que ferait-il ensuite ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent et une foule de guerriers sortirent. Elle arriva la dernière et elle le repéra immédiatement. Elle s'approcha et demanda :

« Vous êtes bien Badack ? »

« Exact ! Tu dois être Serebia ? »

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement. Il la regarda attentivement. Elle avait des cheveux touffus, noirs, qui lui descendait jusque dans le bas du dos. Elle était de petite taille, mince mais on devinait un sacré tempérament rien que dans son regard.

Badack lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent un bon moment en silence et ils se retrouvèrent sur une grande piste spatiale où de nombreux vaisseaux décollaient et atterrissaient. Ils se dirigèrent vers un véhicule de taille moyenne et ils montèrent à bord. Soudain Badack attrapa la main de Sérébia et il la força à le suivre.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Lâchez-moi ! »

Il la poussa rudement dans une petite cabine et ferma la porte à double tour. Satisfait, il lança la clef en l'air, l'attrapa au vol et s'en alla l'accrocher dans la salle de pilotage. Badack s'installa aux commandes, mit les moteurs en route et ce fut le départ…

« LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! » cria t-elle une fois de plus.

Badack ne répondit rien. Cela faisait une heure et demie qu'il voyageait et une heure et demie qu'elle s'égosillait. De temps à autres il entendait de grands coups sur la porte mais cela ne l'avait nullement inquiété. La porte ne céderai pas. Une demi-heure s'écoula et finalement il lui cria de se calmer sous menace de la lâcher dans l'espace. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

Le guerrier fit une halte dans une station spatiale pour remplir le réservoir de carburant. Et le voyage reprit.

Un mois s'écoula, un mois pendant lequel Serebia le passa cloîtrée dans cette cabine qui était plus que vide. Une simple couchette, des draps, une couverture, un nécessaire de toilette. Elle n'avait que pour seule vue, un hublot mais l'espace se ressemblait quelque soit l'endroit où le vaisseau passait. Les rares visites qu'elle avait était celle de Badack quand il lui amenait à manger. Et ils évitaient de se parler car cela finissait généralement en dispute.

Enfin ils atterrirent sur une planète on ne peut plus vide. Un vent venu du nord balayait la plaine sans relâche. Pas une étoile ne brillait dans le ciel et la lune dont les reflets étaient si chers à la jeune fille étaient cachée par de gros nuages noirs. Badack libéra Sérébia et lui donna une chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Le nettoyage du vaisseau 

Le soleil se levait à peine éclairant de ses premiers rayons la plaine. Serebia s'étira et bailla avant de se faire reprendre par Badack.

« C'est pas le moment de dormir ! Tu as du pain sur la planche. »

Il lui donna un seau, une brosse, du savon et il lui dit :

« Je veux que tu nettoies le vaisseau intérieurement et extérieurement. »

« Mais attendez je suis pas venue pour ça moi ! »

« Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire un point c'est tout ! »

« Dans vos rêves oui ! »

Elle lui redonna sèchement le seau, la brosse et le savon. Badack fit de même mais avec plus de force et elle tomba par terre.

Il en profita alors pour l'immobiliser. Il plaqua brutalement avec son pied et exerça une pression de telle sorte qu'elle est du mal à respirer. Serebia étouffait. Ses mains agrippèrent tant bien que mal la botte du guerrier.

« On fait moins la fière maintenant … Le seul maître à bord ici c'est moi. Les emmerdeuses de ton genre je les aime pas et je leur fais la vie dure. Et si ce que je te demande de faire ne te plaît pas tu le feras quand même. Les choses sont-elles claires ? »

Serebia ne répondit rien voulant garder un semblant de dignité mais Badack accentua sa pression et elle murmura un vague oui.

Vaincue et humiliée, la jeune fille se mit au travail. Au bout d'une heure elle s'arrêta. Elle essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front. Elle n'avait pas fait un quart du vaisseau et cela la découragea. Elle avait mal dans les bras à force de frotter et ses mains étaient rouges à cause de l'eau glacée.

Badack l'avait surveillé du coin de l'œil et trouvant qu'elle n'allait pas assez vite il décida de la réveiller à sa manière. Il alla chercher un autre seau, il le remplit de l'eau du lac et arrivant par derrière il le lui renversa.

Serebia fut saisie par la température de l'eau et attendit quelques minutes avant de bouger. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Brusquement elle se retourna et frappa le guerrier au visage. Si Badack n'avait rien vu venir, sa réaction fut instantanée et Serebia se retrouva également avec un coup. Il n'ajouta rien et s'en alla. Elle ne put retenir ces larmes et se mit à pleurer.

Badack rentra au chalet. Il sortit une pochette de glaçons, la plaqua sur son oeil et s'assit. Il soupira. Elle était plutôt coriace celle là. Les autres n'auraient même pas tenté quoi que ce soit. Mais il se demandait pourquoi, il ne l'avait pas amoché un peu plus ? Pourquoi s'était-il retenu ?

Serebia passa sa main sur son œil et sursauta sous la douleur. _Il n'y a pas été de main morte _se dit-elle. Elle essora son tee-shirt et s'assit par terre pour profiter du soleil. Hélas ce ne fut pas long puisque Badack resortit à ce moment là et il lui ordonna de se remettre au travail.

Elle mit quatre jours pour nettoyer le vaisseau de fond en comble. Les pauses qu'elle avait ne lui semblait pas nombreuses et courtes. En plus c'était Badack qui décidait à chaque fois…

Au matin du quatrième jour Il la trouva endormie au pied du véhicule. Le vaisseau avait l'air d'être propre mais il ne se décida pas pour autant à commencer son entraînement.

« On va à la chasse…Je t'enseignerai les premières règles de base. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : la partie de Chasse 

Badack laissa Serebia dormir encore deux heures avant de la réveiller en lui lançant un seau d'eau au visage.

« Aller debout ! Tu as assez dormi comme ça paresseuse ! Tu as du pain sur la planche ! »

Serebia fusilla du regard le guerrier.

« Ca ne vous a pas suffit de me faire trimer sur le nettoyage de votre vaisseau. Vous voulez quoi encore ? »

« Y'a plus rien à manger. Je vais aller chasser et tu viens avec moi. »

La jeune fille soupira et ne répondit rien.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures sans rien rencontrer, puis le gibier commença à pointer son nez.

Badack s'immobilisa. Il regarda Serebia et lui dit

« Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer. »

« Quoi ? Vous ne voulez quand même pas que.. »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je vais me taper tout le boulot ? »

Et ce fut un véritable exercice physique où il fallait courir après la proie à la vitesse de l'éclair et malheureusement Serebia manquait de résistance. Plusieurs animaux lui passèrent sous le nez. La jeune fille tomba à genoux, en larmes.

« Ce n'est pas en restant à terre que tu vas y arriver. Allez relève toi ! »

Mais Serebia fut incapable de bouger. Badack s'avança vers elle et il la mit sur pied. Il la secoua un bon coup et il lâcha.

« Règle n°1 : un guerrier ne se met pas à genoux devant son adversaire. Règle n°2 un guerrier ne pleure pas même quand il éprouve les pires difficultés. Règles n°3 on verra plus tard. Alors maintenant tu retournes chasser et tu ne t'arrêteras que lorsque je le jugerais nécessaire.»

Il la poussa rudement et Serebia se remit au travail.

Cette partie de chasse se termina trois jours plus tard. Quand ils revinrent au chalet, le soleil se couchai lentement. Serebia était éreintée. Elle rentra dans le chalet mais Badack l'interpella.

« Où tu vas comme ça ? »

« Me coucher ! CRETIN ! »

« Personne ne t'y as autorisé ! Ta performance d'aujourd'hui est inacceptable ! Et tout porte à croire que tu as de sacrés progrès à faire ! Il ne sera donc pas question pour toi de dormir pour l'instant. Je démarre ton entraînement.»

« Dans tes rêves ABRUTI ! » lui répliqua t'elle.

Badack lui empoigna le cou et la souleva de dix centimètres.

« Ecoute moi bien maintenant. A partir d'aujourd'hui je commence ton entraînement. Je t'entraînerai jour et nuit s'il le faut. Une dernière chose, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau. »

Il la reposa à terre et la jeune fille porta ses main à son cou.

« _Dans quoi je suis tombée ? Dîtes-moi dans quel enfer suis-je tombée ? » _se demanda Serebia….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Complot

Badack avait planté quatre graines dans le sol. Moins de cinq minutes après quatre créatures de petite tailles et au regard mauvais sortirent.

« Bat toi contre elles ! » lui lança t-il

« Et vous battez vous à pleine puissance. C'est votre ennemie. »

A ces mots les créatures durcirent leur regard et se jetèrent sur Serebia.

Au bout d'une heure, la jeune fille était à terre, épuisée et rouée de coups. Elle cracha du sang. Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux mais elle s'interdit de les montrer.

« Debout Serebia ! »

« J'en peux plus. »

« J'en ai rien à faire. RELEVE TOI ET DEPECHE TOI. »

Serebia se mit difficilement à genoux. Le guerrier fit signe à une des créatures d'attaquer et elle lui refila un coup de pied dans les côtes puis chacune leur tour, elles la frappèrent encore et encore. Badack voyant sa non réaction arrêta les créatures et dit :

« T'es du genre obstinée ou du genre lavette ? Si tu veux devenir une vraie mercenaire il va falloir apprendre à te vaincre et à te dépasser. On arrête là pour ce soir mais je peux t'assurer que demain sera encore plus dur. »

Pendant près de trois mois les séances se succédèrent de la même façon. Le niveau de Serebia n'avait pas bougé et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de continuer. Ce qui avait le don de mettre Badack en colère.

Un matin alors qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son réveil, le guerrier vint la réveiller brutalement.

« Debout paresseuse ! Je te rappelle que tu n'est pas là pour glander mais pour travailler. Alors lève toi et plus vite que ça ! »

« Non ! J'ai décidé d'arrêter ! C'est trop dur ! »

Badack empoigna son col de chemise de nuit et dit d'une voix dure.

« Tu refuses de continuer à te battre ? Fais tes valises et dégages ! Car je ne peux plus rien pour toi. »

C'est alors que Serebia eu un déclic. Puisque la vie était cruelle avec elle, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle baisse les bras.

« C'est bon je viens. »

Ils retournèrent au terrain de combat. Les créatures attendaient, le regard aussi teigneux.

Serebia se mit lentement en position de combat et ce fut le départ. Cette fois elle irait jusqu'au bout. Trois quart d'heure plus tard les créatures avaient disparu.

« Et bien il t'en aura fallu du temps pour y arriver. Demain début du véritable entraînement »

Au même moment sur la planète Végéta, le Roi relisait les dernières lignes du contrat. La grave crise économique l'avait obligé à prendre des mesures radicales pour son peuple. Aujourd'hui il voulait en finir et saisir l'opportunité de sortir de cette spirale infernale. Il ne savait rien du mercenaire qu'il avait en face de lui sinon qu'il était cruel, très fort, redouté et redoutable.

« Alors Végéta est-ce que cela te convient ? »

« Je crois que oui. Je dirais même que j'en suis sûr »

Il relut encore une dernière fois l'ensemble de la feuille. Il signa et apposa le seau royal.

Il venait sans le savoir de signer la fin de son empire et de son peuple.

Elra était unique en son genre. Elle était grande alors que la plus part des femmes de son peuple étaient de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et noirs. Elle était orpheline et ses seules motivations avaient été de s'imposer comme la meilleure dans cette société de guerriers. Ses dons en mécanique lui avait permis de se créer des équipements spéciaux pour ses entraînements. Elle avait été la première à travailler sous gravité élevée… Aujourd'hui elle était l'entraîneuse du prince, un des plus haut poste qui pouvait exister.

« Alors Mon Prince ? Vous fatiguez ? »

Végéta fonça sur la guerrière mais peine pour lui puisqu'elle l'envoya au tapis.

« Vous n'êtes pas près d'arriver à mon niveau si vous vous battez comme ça. Je pensais que vous vous seriez entraîné sérieusement pendant mon absence. Vous me ferez 1000 pompes et 750 abdominaux pour la peine. »

Là dessus elle sortit et attendit que le prince commence sa punition.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et soupira. Elle se sentait seule. Elle se désespérait de trouver un compagnon avec qui elle pourrait faire des parties de chasse ou livrer des combats rien que pour le plaisir de se battre. Elle se sentait tellement différente des autres. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence à faire froid dans le dos. Elle la reconnut pour l'avoir accueillie sur la piste d'atterrissage.

« _Freezer »_

Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans une pièce et observa l'affreuse créature. Elle se demandait ce que le mercenaire pouvait faire ici. Où étaient ses intérêts ? Freezer fut rejoint par un de ses sbires. Elra ne put dire si c'était une homme ou une femme.

« Tout marche à merveille Sire. D'ici un mois les guerriers de l'espace commenceront leurs missions. »

« C'est parfait. Reste ici et observe les. Tu me feras un rapport tous les 15 jours »

« Bien sire. »

« En particulier sur Végéta »

« Le roi ? »

« Ce pantin ? Tu rigoles non je parle du Prince. A entendre le roi c'est le guerrier millénaire.»

« Ce guerrier légendaire ? »

« Je n'y croit pas beaucoup. De toute façon je les exterminerai un jour où l'autre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.»

Il se mit à rire. Un rire démoniaque…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : l'attentat

Elra rentra chez elle la mine abattue. L'idée même de savoir qu'un jour ou l'autre ils pourraient être exterminés, lui faisait peur et la faisait trembler. Si seulement elle pouvait savoir…

La jeune femme alla dans son atelier et prit un par un les gadgets et autres inventions sur lesquelles elle avait travaillé. Elle soupira. Comment faire pour savoir les plans de Freezer ? Elle retira son détecteur et le regarda. Elle éclata de rire. Elle avait la solution à son problème…

Encore une fois Badack avait réveillé Serebia sans ménagement.

« Qu 'est-ce que vous allez me faire faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Rien pour l'instant car on part. »

« Et on va où ? »

« Sur la planète Végéta. Le Roi rappelle tous ses Soldats pour partir en mission. Etant donné que l'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, je vais être obligé d'intensifier ton entraînement. J'espère seulement que tu auras assez de tripes pour supporter tout ce que je t'ai préparé. »

Serebia déglutit et se leva pour s'habiller.

Une heure plus tard, le vaisseau était en route pour le royaume des guerriers de l'espace.

Après quatre jours de travail acharné, Elra contemplait avec satisfaction le travail qu'elle venait de réaliser. Une dizaine de détecteurs qui lui permettraient, grâce à une puce électronique, d'espionner Freezer et de savoir où il se trouve à n'importe quel moment. Elle pourrait écouter 24h/24 ses conversations. Elle rangea soigneusement son cadeau dans une boîte et elle partit en direction du palais…

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes dans le vaisseau de Badack et le pilotage automatique était enclenché. Tout le monde dormait à poings fermés et personne ne détecta la présence d'un vaisseau ennemi. La première attaque ébranla le vaisseau tout entier. Serebia fut projetée par-dessus son lit au même titre que Badack. Son corps roula jusqu'au mur avant de s'y cogner violemment bientôt rejoint par celui de Badack.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et mit quelques secondes avant de focaliser l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle n'était plus dans le vaisseau qui les ramenait sur la Planète Végéta mais dans un lit et dans une espèce de cabane. Elle tourna la tête doucement et chercha du regard un indice qui lui permettrait de savoir où elle était.

C'est alors qu'un homme entra. Sa peau était noire comme de l'ébène. Il était couvert de bijoux et portait pour unique vêtement un pantalon orange

« Comment te sens tu ? » demanda-t-il.

Serebia reconnut là le caractère d'un guerrier, celui qui ne s'embarrasse des formes de politesse.

« Ca peut aller. J'ai vu pire. Où suis-je ? »

« Chez moi. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Serebia et toi ? »

« Affra. »

Le guerrier changea les pansements de la jeune fille.

« Où est l'hommes qui voyageait avec moi ? »

« Dans une chambre à côté. Tu es la première à reprendre connaissance. »

« Est ce que vous savez quand il se réveillera? »

« C'est une question de temps. »

Affra lui fit prendre une mixture et elle se rendormit très vite. Le choc l'avait fatiguée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé…

Elra jubilait devant son invention. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi passionnant d'écouter ce que Freezer pouvait raconter. Elle n'avait rien appris de très intéressant, si ce n'est cette histoire de vaisseau qu'il avait ordonné que l'on attaque. Pourquoi ? Elle se mit face à son ordinateur et après avoir tapé plusieurs codes, elle tomba sur le fichier des enregistrements des décollages et atterrissages. Un seul n'était toujours pas revenu et après quelques recherches, elle découvrit l'identité du propriétaire. Pourquoi un vaisseau appartenant à un guerrier de seconde catégorie ?…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : premiers changements de Badack

Badack resta pendant une semaine entière près de son vaisseau, refusant de dormir dans une des cabanes, refusant tout contact avec les personnes. Petit à petit, il commença à réparer ce qui était réparable, souder ce qui était soudable, à commencer par la radio du bord…. Et bien sûr quand celle-ci fut réparée, la communication ne passait pas. Sans doute trop de distance entre ici et la planète Végéta. Et, comme disait le guerrier, "on appelle cela du matériel de pointe…".

Un matin, alors qu'il resserrait un boulon, la radio émit des grésillements, puis une voix féminine se fit entendre.

« Vaisseau spatial xp520, m'entendez-vous ? »

Badack ne répondit rien.

« Je répète, vaisseau spatial xp520, m'entendez-vous ? »

Puis la voix ajouta :

« C'est pas la bonne station. Je ne reçois rien… »

« …Vaisseau xp520 je vous écoute » dit enfin Badack en soupirant.

« Vous ne pouviez pas répondre plus tôt ? » cria la voix féminine.

_Qui c'est cette nana qui se croit tout permis ?_

« Je vous en pose, moi, des questions ?»

« Bon, il faut faire vite car je suis sur une ligne non sécurisée.»

« De mieux en mieux. »

« Ne cherchez pas à rentrer sur Végéta. Pas dans l'immédiat. »

« Pourquoi je vous obéirai ? »

« Il en va de votre vie. »

« Ma vie ne regarde que moi et moi seul. »

« Vous avez été victime d'un attentat….. Je répète victime d'un attentat….. 15 jours….. »

Puis plus rien. Ce fut le silence radio.

« Merde, manquait plus que ça. »

Et dans un geste de rage il jeta au loin un de ses outils.

Pendant ce temps-là, Serabia ne cessait d'admirer les entraînements des femmes guerrières de ce peuple. Elle restait des heures à observer leurs techniques et à en percer le secret. Jusqu'au jour où elle demanda à l'une d'elles de lui enseigner ce qu'elle savait.

La guerrière en question la regarda, la détailla.

« Tu n'est pas assez forte physiquement pour maîtriser ma technique mais si tu y tiens réellement, commence par passer les épreuves inscrites sur les écriteaux là-bas. Après on verra bien. »

« Ok merci. » dit-elle en souriant.

Serebia alla voir et ce qu'elle lut lui fit comprendre que ça ne serait pas gagné d'avance. Depuis qu'elle avait appris les premiers enseignements de Badack, il y avait en elle, une volonté indéfinissable qui la poussait à relever tous les défis. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'attaqua au premier : faire 5000 pompes d'affilée.

Elle n'avait pas fait le quart quand Badack la rejoignit.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Ca se …. voit….non ? »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Tu perds…. ton temps…. Avec…. ton …..vaisseau…pas….moi…. »

« Si tu voulais que je t'entraîne fallait le dire ! »

Et là ce fut trop. Serebia se releva et cria

« M'entraîner à quoi ? A tuer des gens ? A raser des planètes ? Désolée mais je vaux plus que ça. »

« Mais bien sûr. Tu croyais que j'allais gober ça ? En réalité t'as la trouille de tuer et d'avoir les mains salies par le sang du crime ! »

« Il y a peut être une autre nature chez nous que tu ne connais pas. Je veux apprendre à me battre pour le combat même, pas pour tuer. »

Badack applaudit et déclara d'un ton sarcastique :

« Tu fais de beaux discours. Bravo. Mais ça s'arrête là. »

La colère commença à monter en Serebia et ses cheveux se soulevèrent à mesure que sa colère grandissait. Le détecteur de Badack affichait une puissance au-dessus de 5000 unités.

« C'est pas possible… »

« Si, c'est possible. Je suis née avec cette puissance mais on m'a dès le début forcée à la cacher et j'ignore pourquoi. »

« Qui ça, "on" ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il y a beaucoup de mystère me concernant! »

Serebia s'éleva dans le ciel.

« J'ai une grande puissance mais elle ne me sert à rien puisque je ne sais pas me battre. La seule chose que j'attendais de toi, c'est ça. D'autres personnes ont pris le relais. Retourne à ton vaisseau, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire et, tant qu'à faire, si tu quittes cette planète, ce sera sans moi… »

Piqué au vif, Badack tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Il retourna à son vaisseau et chercha à le réparer davantage mais ce fut peine perdue. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer….

Une semaine s'écoula. Badack et Serebia ne parlaient plus et s'évitaient même du regard. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations sans demander son reste. Jusqu'au moment où Affra vint voir Badack.

« Tu y arrives ? »

« Non, ce vieux tas de ferraille ne veut rien entendre. »

« Je vais aller m'entraîner dans la montagne, tu veux peut-être venir avec moi ? Qui sait, nous pourrons apprendre beaucoup l'un de l'autre ? »

« … Après tout pourquoi pas ?… »

La réparation pouvait attendre un peu. Serebia avait peut-être raison. Existait-il une autre nature des guerriers de l'espace ? D'ordinaire, Badack aurait refusé, préférant travailler seul, mais là quelque chose le poussait à changer. Les paroles de Serebia y étaient-elles pour quelque chose ?

Sur la planète Végéta, Elra avait continué ses recherches en s'intéressant aux identités des occupants du vaisseau. Mais elle ne trouva rien qui puisse lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Freezer se montrait particulièrement calme en ce moment. Même trop calme à son goût.

En revenant de la bibliothèque Royale, elle croisa le regard d'une guerrière qui accompagnait la Reine. La jeune femme sentit son sang se glacer. Pourquoi avait-elle éprouvé cette sensation ? Aussi bizarrement que cela puisse paraître Elra avait cette impression d'avoir déjà vu cette guerrière auparavant. Mais où ?…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Gagner sa confiance

Il avait fallu seulement cinq mois à Serebia pour réussir tous les exercices à raison d'un entraînement de plus de 10 heures par jour si ce n'étais pas jour et nuit parfois. Et tout le monde s'étonnait de cette volonté surtout Badack.

Dès son retour avec Affra, il avait passé des heures à la regarder se battre contre les guerrières de ce peuple qui les avait accueilli si gentiment. Il comprenait pourquoi elle s'était mise en colère la dernière fois, elle avait eu peur qu'il parte et que dans l'espace il décide de détruire cette planète. Sauf que Badack n'était pas fou et était loin d'être aussi cruel qu'il voulait le laisser paraître. Il pouvait tuer quand cela était nécessaire ou quand il y avait des ordres mais cela n'avait jamais été sa raison première. Lui, ce qui l'avait toujours intéressé, c'était de s'imposer comme le meilleur parmi les guerriers de l'espace.

« Badack ? »

« Oui… » répondit-il en se retournant.

« Y'a une voix bizarre près de ton vaisseau. »

« Une voix biz… »

Il avait comprit que c'était la radio. Il courut et dit :

« xp520 j'écoute. »

« Et bien c'est pas trop tôt ! Où étiez-vous passé ? »

« Me gonflez pas. Je fais ce que je veux et il faut bien que je m'occupe puisque je ne peux pas rentrer. »

« Saviez-vous que la jeune fille qui est avec vous s'appelle en réalité Serebia Raditza, Talhesia, Carota, Madagasca ? »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que… »

« Oui, c'est bien cela. Elle a un lien de parenté avec la Reine. »

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle était si puissante.

« Mais pourquoi elle n'a rien dit et que fait-elle dans un programme réservé aux guerriers de second ordre ? »

« Ca je n'en sais rien mais il va falloir le découvrir. L'attentat était destiné à éliminer l'un d'entre vous et il se peut que ce soit elle. Pour quelle raison, je l'ignore mais il est clair qu'un certain Bonza avait été engagé pour vous éliminer. »

« Bonza ? Ce nom ne me dit rien. »

« Il faut gagner sa confiance. Sans cela vous n'obtiendrez rien d'elle. »

« Je vais pas jouer les nounous non plus. »

« Il faut…. Laisse… »

Comme la dernière fois la communication s'était interrompue brutalement et au moment où Badack aurait eu envie d'en savoir un peu plus.

En retournant près de l'aire d'entraînement, Badack réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit la radio.

« _Gagner sa confiance »_ Ces mots le hantaient. Comment faire ? Ils étaient en froid depuis plusieurs mois et, pour ainsi dire, il avait peur de sa réaction. Et puis les excuses, il n'en faisait jamais et n'en attendait pas en retour. Il vit passer une proie et décida de partir chasser…

Le feu crépitait doucement et ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Silencieux, chacun dégustait un morceau de gibier, cuit et doré à point. Badack n'avait pas son pareil pour faire des grillades. Serebia avait les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, signe qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la dérange avec des bavardages. Pourtant…

« Tu m'expliques ?… »

« Expliquer quoi ? »

« Ce que tu fais ici avec moi, sur cette planète paumée ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Rien, je m'étonne que tu sois ici avec moi alors que ta place est sur Végéta au Palais Royal. Les soldats de second ordre t'intéressent à ce point-là ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Serebia baissa les yeux.

« Alors tu sais ? »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu t'appelles Serebia machin…. Madagasca et que tu as un lien de parenté avec la Reine. »

« J'ai découvert un jour par hasard que je portait le même nom que celle qui allait se marier avec le Roi. Ai-je un lien de parenté avec elle ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai demandé au directeur de l'institut des mercenaire s'il avait des informations concernant mes parents, mais ce fut sans espoir. Je suis née de parents inconnus. Je me suis inscrite dans ce programme car c'était le seul qui était accessible par rapport à ma position dans la société. Sache que je n'appartiens pas à l'élite mais au même rang que toi. »

« Triste histoire. Ca sent la magouille politique à plein nez. »

« Peut-être mais je suis au moins libre, libre de voyager, libre d'aimer qui je veux, libre de faire ce que je veux. »

« Libre, libre c'est un bien grand mot. On n'est pas tout à fait libre. »

« Oh mais si… » reprit Serebia en s'approchant doucement de Badack.

Elle approcha son visage près du sien et dit d'une voix forte et douce :

« Libre d'embrasser qui je veux, où je veux et quand je veux. »

Elle colla ses lèvres sur celles de Badack et le guerrier répondit à son baiser…

« T'en es où dans la réparation du vaisseau ? » demanda-t-elle à Badack.

« J'ai fini. »

« Alors on va pouvoir repartir ? »

« Ecoute ce n'est pas si simple que ça…. »

Il lui raconta ce que le contact lui avait dit par la radio.

« Ce n'est pas en restant ici que l'on apprendra grand chose. Nous sommes des guerriers de l'espace. Nous ne craignions ni la peur ni la difficulté. »

Badack s'approcha et l'embrassa cette fois-ci.

« Et qu'est-ce que l'on fera sur Végéta ? »

Baiser sur le bout du nez.

«Tu reprendras tes missions de colonisation avec ton groupe. Moi je ne sais pas encore. »

Baiser de plus en plus amoureux.

« Même si c'est dur on se serrera les coudes. Du moment que l'on est heureux.»

« Parce que tu crois que tu vas venir habiter dans mon appartement ? »

« Bien sûr je vais venir squatter chez toi. »

Badack avait quitté son armure. Il était allongé sur Serebia. Ses mains caressaient ses cheveux.

« Soit. Si tu veux rentrer, on va le faire. Mais avant… »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : Sous la protection d'Elra

Le Palais royal était bondé en cette fin de matinée mais Elra réussit à prendre en photo cette femme qu'elle avait rencontré. Aussitôt elle courut au service des fichiers et rentra la photo afin d'en connaître l'identité. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait la réponse. L'inconnue s'appelait Seijira Madagasca. Elle était la mère de la Reine. Relevant la tête de son écran, elle aperçut une jeune fille qui ressemblait étrangement à celle du crash et plus étrange à celle qui était dans le lit dans son rêve. Seraient-ils revenu ? Mais depuis quand ? Soudain, une horde de patrouilleurs fit irruption dans les bâtiments du services des fichiers. Serebia se baissa instantanément et attendit. Quand on voyait des patrouilleurs on savait d'embler qu'ils étaient à la recherche de quelqu'un. Serebia se retourna, s'accroupit et leva un peu les yeux pour observer la scène. C'est alors qu'elle se sentit entraînée par l'arrière mais elle ne put proférer un son car une main était devant sa bouche.

« Chut…Suivez moi et il n'y aura aucun soucis. »

Serebia aperçut une femme et se décida à lui obéir. Elles sortirent par une petite porte et coururent dans un grand tunnel. Hélas cette manœuvre échoua car les patrouilleurs se lancèrent à leur poursuite.

« Arrêter de courir. Contrôle des identités. »

« COURS ET NE T'ARRETE SURTOUT PAS ! » cria Elra

Accélérant le rythme, elles réussirent à prendre un peu d'avance. Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent sur une échelle et sortirent à l'extérieur. Un des patrouilleurs sur le point de les attraper, fut repousser par un grand coup de pied de Serebia. Les deux jeunes femmes fermèrent le conduit et s'éclipsèrent dans la foule. Elles l'avaient échapper belle.

Elra conduisit Serebia jusqu'à son appartement.

« Ici tu es en sécurité. Je m'appelle Elra et je suis l'entraîneuse du Prince. »

« Je m'appelle Serebia, mercenaire de Second Ordre. »

« Tu sais pourquoi ces patrouilleurs en avait après toi ? »

« Qui dit qu'ils en avaient après moi ? C'est vous qui m'avez forcée à vous suivre. »

« Moi j'en ai la conviction. Ils te cherchaient parce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant que toi et ton idiot de copain vous êtes revenu. »

« Comment le sait-tu? »

« C'est moi qui est ordonné à ce que vous restiez un certain temps là où vous étiez. »

« Je veux savoir pourquoi on a attaqué le vaisseau de Badack et si c'était moi qui était visée ! »

« Mais tu ne sais pas où cela va t'emmener ? Tu risques de tomber sur plus fort et plus rusé que toi. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

« Tu devrais savoir qu'un guerrier de second ordre ne fait pas le poids face à l'élite. »

Serebia garda son air déterminé pour toute réponse.

« Tu fais partie d'un escadron de colonisation ? »

Serebia secoua le tête négativement.

« Très bien dans ce cas je te prends avec moi. Je n'ai pas de mission pour l'instant et je n'ai pas de cours à donner au Prince. Je vais m'occuper de toi pour que tu puisses nous suivre plus tard. Désormais tu es sous ma protection. Aller viens je te ramène chez toi. »

Elles mirent plus de temps que d'habitude préférant brouiller les pistes au cas où les patrouilleurs seraient dans le coin. Mais il n'y eu personne. Badack étaient déjà là quand Serebia entra.

« Où étais-tu ? Je n'arrive pas à te joindre. »

Elle décrocha son détecteur et lui tendit. Il était complètement cassé.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle lui raconta son aventure et lui annonça qu'elle était désormais sous la protection de l'entraîneuse du Prince. Son entraînement commençait demain.

Badack ne put rien faire d'autre que de la prendre dans ses bras et ils restèrent blottis toute la nuit dans le lit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à tout le monde pour avoir poster des reviews. Cela m'a fait très plaisirs et m'a motivée pour publier la suite. **

Chapitre 10 : La mort de Seijira

Seijira arpentait son appartement de long en large. Il s'en était fallu de peu une fois de plus pour qu'elle disparaisse. Elle avait survécu au crash, elle avait échappé aux patrouilleurs, heureusement que Elra avait été là. La jeune femme avait fait du bon boulot. Enfin quelqu'un digne de confiance. Seijira fut interrompue dans ses pensées, sa fille venait de lui parler.

« Mère, Qu'avez vous à faire les cents pas depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Oh rien un problème que je n'arrive pas à résoudre Seija. »

« C'est encore à cause de cette fille ? »

Seijira regarda sa fille avec de grands yeux surpris.

« Tu es au courant ? »

« Les murs ont des oreilles. Ne l'oubliez pas mère. Mais il y a une choses que je voudrais savoir pourquoi devez vous tuez cette guerrière de second ordre ? »

« Tu es Reine de ce Royaume. Mes affaires ne regardent que moi. Va maintenant. »

Seija partit non sans jeter un regard à sa mère, un regard qui ne laissait rien de bon à envisager.

Seijira s'assit dans son fauteuil et autorisa ses souvenir à refaire surface. _« Seija si tu savais tout ce que j'ai du faire pour arriver jusqu'ici. Tu te crois à la bonne place mais tu n'es qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres condamnés à mourir un jour ou l'autre. Je me suis servis de toi pour protéger ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde…. »_

Un garde vint la voir lui disant que le Roi voulait lui parler. Elle sortit sans prendre garde au papier. Celui ci tomba à terre et fut ramassé…

Appartement de la reine

« Alors que me ramène tu donc de si important ? » demanda la Reine à son espion.

Il lui tendit le papier qu'elle lut sans grand intêret.

« Je sais déjà tout ça ! Freezer m'a déjà tout raconté. Mais la situation devient dangereuse non pas pour cette fille mais pour ma pseudo mère. Je crois qu'il est temps de passé au plan B » Et elle ricanna.

C'est Badack qui emmena lui même Serebia chez Elra.

« T'es sûr que cela va aller ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as enseigné qu'il fallait y aller malgré la difficulté ? »

« OK mais fais attention à toi »

Serebia sonna et entra dans la maison.

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent du côté de la colline et de la maison abandonnée. Elra savait que l'endroit serait désert, idéal pour se battre. Elle engagea un combat contre Serebia. Très vite la jeune fille fut dépassée non seulement par la technique mais aussi pas la vitesse de son adversaire. Elra bloquait chacun de ses coups et le lui rendait aussitôt après.

« Aller attaque ! Tu est trop sur la défensive ! Tu ne pourras jamais être une bonne guerrière si tu te bats comme ça. »

Elles se battirent jusqu'au moment où Serebia s'écroula car elle ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement. Elra consentit à faire une pause et alla chercher une proie…

Arriva à ce moment là un garde. Elra devait rentré au palais immédiatement.

Appartement de Seija :

Elle était en train d'étouffer et sentait que la fin était proche. Elra n'arriverait sans doute pas à temps et le secret de la naissance de Serebia serait à jamais perdu. Les battements de son cœur se faisait de plus en plus faible et sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée.

Sa dernière vision fut l'image d'une jeune femme au long cheveux noirs…

Tard dans la soirée, Elra sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Badack. Celui ci lui ouvrit et son regard était plein de reproche.

« Que voulez vous ? »

« Voir comment elle va. »

« Elle est couchée et elle dort. Je ne vous cache pas qu'elle est rentrée complètement choquée. Mais qu'est ce qui vous à pris ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas la ramener ici mais si j'avais pu le faire je l'aurais fait. Si vous me laissez entrer je vous dirais tout ce que j'ai découvert. »

Il lui laissa le passage. Assis autour de la table de la salle à manger Elra commença son histoire.

« Comme vous devez la savoir la mère de la Reine est décédée cet après midi pratiquement sous nos yeux et je n'écarte pas le fait qu'elle est pu être assassinée. La raison est simple, des rumeurs circules à propos du fait qu'elle aurait eu une fille en secret et qu'au lieu de l'envoyer sur une planète à faible potentiel, elle l'aurait garder ici au royaume et cacher aux yeux de tous. »

« Ce qui voudrait dire que Seija la Reine n'est pas sa fille. »

« Oui. La question que je me pose, est ce que Sérébia est la fille légitime de Seijira Madagasca ? »

« Vous n'y allez pas un peu fort ? Sérébia, sa fille ? C'est la meilleure blague de l'année. Vous avez beaucoup d'humour. »

« Comment expliquez vous les attentats ? »

« Oh c'est très simple. Il existe dans ce monde une fripouille répondant au nom de Freezer qui extermine petit à petit notre race en faisant croire au roi des attentats de la part de pirates. Ca ne va pas plus loin. La meilleure protection sera de se protéger mutuellement en veillant les uns sur les autres. D'ailleurs je vais bientôt reprendre mes missions et je vais emmener Séreébia. »

« Laissez moi m'occuper d'elle.»

« Après ce qui vient de se passer… »

« Je vous promet que je me contenterais de l'entraîner et rien d'autre. »

« Au premier écart, je n'hésiterais pas. »

« Ayez confiance. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie. »

« Bon c'est d'accord. »…

Quand Badack se coucha, Serebia ouvrit un peu les yeux.

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Elra. Elle est venue s'excuser pour cet après-midi. »

« Je ne veux pas y retourner. »

« Pourtant tu vas y aller car ta seule chance de survivre ici dans ce bas monde c'est d'être sous sa protection. »

« Emmène moi avec toi ! »

« Non. Je pars demain avec mon escadron et je te saurais en sécurité si tu est avec elle. »

« Bon puisque rien ne te fera changer d'avis. »

Badack l'embrassa dans le cou et lui mordilla l'oreille. Sa main caressa doucement sa queue et de cette nuit leur premier enfant fut conçu. Il porterai le nom de Raditz.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : la mission Kanasa

Quatre ans s'était écoulé depuis la naissance de leur premier enfant. Badack avait repris avec grand plaisir les missions de colonisation même s'il s'inquiétait un peu pour Serebia, bien qu'elle soit sous la protection de Elra. La planète qu'il conquérait ce soir là s'appelait Kanasa. Une planète au paysage futuriste qui avait la particularité d'avoir la pleine lune tout le temps et de plus les habitants étaient faibles. Ils s'étaient tous comme à leur habitude transformés en gorille afin d'expédier cette mission au plus vite. Ce qui fut fait en à peine quelques heures.

Assis en rond au milieu d'un cratère, le groupe discutait.

« Tss regarde ça ! » dit Pumpkins

« Si tu avais fait plus attention ça ne serait pas arrivé. » dit Tomâ en rigolant.

« Dis donc Badack tu ne trouves pas que nous sommes allez trop loin pour célébrer la naissance de ton fils ? »

« Célébrer la naissance de mon fils ? C'est la dernière chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne retournerais sur Végéta pour aller voir ton fils ? »

« Mon fils comme tu dis ne sera qu'un guerrier de second ordre sans le moindre avenir. Pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à lui rendre visite. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui. »

Les membres de son groupe rigolèrent pour approuver son idée.

Soudain une pierre roula et un Kanasien sortit. Il courut et frappa Badack au niveau de la nuque.

« Attend que je t'apprennes. » déclara Pumpkins

Il l'envoya voltiger dans les rochers et Tomâ l'attaqua d'une boule énergétique. Badack se releva et dit les dents serrées

« Tu n'es qu'un traître. »

« Détrompe toi. Ce n'était pas une attaque. En te frappant je t'ai transmit le don de pré connaissance. »

« La pré connaissance ? »

« A présent tu es capable de voir l'avenir de ton peuple. Mais je te préviens ce sera l'avenir le plus funeste qui soit. Ton peuple est condamné à s'éteindre. »

« Tu raconte n'importe quoi » déclara Badack en l'achevant.

« Qui croirait des sornettes pareil. Nous appartenons au peuple le plus puissant et personne ne nous vaincra. T'es de mon avis pas vrai ? »

Badack ne répondit pas et s'écroula inconscient.

Freezer était assis dans sa capsule et écoutait sans rien dire les nouvelles de Zabon.

« Le projet d'occupation de la planète Kanasa a été mené à terme, avec presque un mois d'avance. »

« Mais à qui avait-on confié cette mission ? »

« A des guerriers de l'espace. »

« Des guerriers qui ont fait un bon boulot, surtout Vegeta qui a réussi à attirer l'attention de notre maître. »

« Mais une chose me préoccupe, qu'arriverait-il si ces mercenaires s'unissaient ? »

« A mon avis il ferait beaucoup de bruits et c'est tout. »

Freezer congédia ses deux sbires et réfléchit.

Badack était dans la capsule de régénération et semblait dormir. Serebia était adossé et soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son mari rentrait entre la vie et la mort surtout depuis qu'il acceptait les missions que donnait Freezer. Ses compagnons lui rendirent visite.

« Alors comment vas t-il ? »

« Sur le plan physique il n'y a aucun soucis mais le diagnostique émit par l'ordinateur dit qu'il y aurait peut être une lésion au cerveau. »

« Bon il va falloir nous passer de lui. »

« A propos qu'elle est votre destination ? »

« Nous partons sur la planète Mith. »

Dans son sommeil, Badack fit un rêve étrange. Il vit une explosion puis une capsule s'en aller vers une planète inconnue de couleur bleue. Là il vit un jeune garçon lui ressemblant trait pour trait se battre contre de multiples ennemis et à différents stade de sa vie. Et comme un acharnement, la voix du kanasien résonnait dans son esprit, lui ressassant les mêmes paroles. C'est alors que les médecins entamèrent le processus de réveil. Quelques minutes plus tard Badack sortit de la capsule.

« Alors comment vas tu ? »

« Je me sens encore un peu étourdi. »

« Ta femme était là. Mais on l'a renvoyée se coucher. »

Badack s'habilla et dit :

« J'ai fait un très mauvais rêve avant de me réveiller »

« Tu as rêvé ? »

Sans répondre au médecin, il se dit « je ne crois pas que ça veuille dire grand chose.»

En mettant son détecteur, il demanda

« Bien où sont mes compagnons ? »

« Sa majesté Freezer les a envoyé en missions. Ils sont partit sur la planète Mith. »

« Quoi tu veux dire qu'ils sont partit sans attendre que je soit remis. Bien la planète Mith, elle n'est pas très loin. »

Il s'éloigna en courant. Sur son passage, il passa devant la maternité et s'arrêta pour contempler son dernier fils. De nouveau il vit les images de son rêve danser devant ses yeux. Serebia arriva à ce moment là et posa une main sur son bras.

« Comment te sent tu ? »

« ca va. Tu sais que je me remet toujours très rapidement. »

« Tu repars ? »

« Oui. Je suis envoyé sur la planète Mith. »

« N'y va pas. Reste j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« T'inquiète pas tout iras bien. Quand est ce qu'il l'envoie ? »

« Ce soir. »

Aucune expression ne filtrait dans les yeux de Serebia. Badack l'embrassa et s'en alla…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Le Carnage de Mith.

Tous. Ils s'étaient tous fait éliminer les uns après les autres par les hommes de Freezer. Badack débarqua et quand il vit la population décimée il se dit :

« Il ne savent plus quoi faire pour dépenser leur énergie »

Il mit son détecteur en marche.

« Je vois… ils ont non seulement perdue la tête mais ils sont devenue dangereux. »

Sauf que le spectacle était tout autre. Badack resta immobile devant les corps inanimés de ses compagnons, cherchant la raison de leur état.

« Badack… » dit Tomâ d'une voix faible.

« Tu es vivant ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas du venir. Tu aurais mieux fait de rester sur Végéta pour te reposer. »

« Mais qui vous a mis dans cet état ? Ne me dit pas que sont les habitants de cette planète ? »

« Non, nous les avons éliminé en un clin d'œil. C'est Freezer, il nous a trahis. »

« Freezer ! » dit il entre ces dents.

« Retourne sur Végéta. Met les courant et exhorte les a détruire Freezer. Unissez vous pour montrer à Freezer à quel point notre peuple est solidaire et puissant. »

Tomâ rendit son dernier souffle. Badack attrapa le mouchoir qui était noué autour de son bras et lui essuya le visage en signe d'adieu.

Il se releva et serra le bout de chiffon si fort que bientôt il se couvrit de sang. Les hommes de Doria se manifestèrent à ce moment là en rigolant méchamment. Badack noua le bandeau sur son front et se lança dans la bataille. Il en élimina un premier puis un deuxième. Mais au troisième il fut interrompu par une nouvelle vision.

« KAMEHAMEHA ! »

Il avait vu encore ce jeune homme qui lui ressemblait tant.

« Non ca ne va pas recommencer » pensa t-il

Puis il vit toujours ce même jeune homme se battre avec le Prince plus âgé.

Secouant la tête, il réussit à se débarrasser de ses deux adversaires et mit pied à terre pour souffler.

Doria lui fit face à ce moment là.

« Tu es là toi aussi. Approche si tu l'oses. »

Doria ne bougea pas mais lui envoya une décharge énergétique si puissante qu'elle le fit valdinguer.

« Trop rapide à mon goût. »

Il reçut alors un message de Zabon, lui ordonnant de rentrer au vaisseau principal.

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Badack se releva avec difficulté et décida de rentrer immédiatement sur Végéta.

Dans le vaisseau qui les emmenait sur la planète Végéta, Freezer et Zabon attendait le retour de Doria. Celui arriva et annonça sa présence. Il remarqua que son maître semblait mécontent.

« Tu as commis une grave erreur. Tu as laissé la vie à l'un de ses soldats. »

« Quoi ? j'étais pourtant persuadé de l'avoir éliminé. » puis regardant Freezer il ajouta précipitamment « Pardonnez-moi votre Majesté. Je vais aller réparer cette erreur. »

« Ca n'est pas la peine. Puisque que ce guerrier semble lui aussi se diriger vers la Planète Végéta, il subira le même sort que les autres. »

« Vous avez raison votre Majesté. » ajouta Zabon avec enthousiasme.

Badack essaya de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience et regardait l'espace pour fixer son attention. En croisant le vaisseau de Freezer, il prit conscience des paroles de son ami Tomâ. Il fallait qu'il rentre au plus vite pour prévenir son peuple du danger imminent.

Il atterrit et sortit avec difficulté de la capsule. Il souffrait d'une grave hémorragie et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Des soldats vinrent l'accueillir et lui annoncèrent que son dernier fils était parti pour la Terre, une planète situé dans le système solaire. « c'est la terre. Mais alors ça veut dire… » Il se dépêcha de courir à l'intérieur du bâtiment car Freezer ne comptait pas envahir la planète mais la détruire de l'extérieur. Alors il fallait qu'il se dépêche de prévenir les autres.

Serebia avait assisté au départ de son fils. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Carot soit si faible et si braillard dès la naissance. Badack en voyant sa puissance n'avait pas voulu entendre parler de lui. Maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau seule, elle fit route vers sa maison, sauf qu'elle n'y arriva jamais.

Badak arriva au bar et s'écroula de nouveau par terre.

« Tiens mais c'est Badack. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort. »

Il entendit certains demander à d'autre de se taire. Il se releva tant bien que mal et annonça enfin ce qu'il avait découvert. Sauf que la réaction des autres ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Les guerriers du bar se mirent à rire et le traitèrent de fou. Badack fut atterré devant la réaction et sortit en courant décidé à combattre seul…


	13. Chapter 13

**Désolé pour cette longue absence. **

**Pour répondre aux questions, Sangoku va apparaître bientôtet dans de drôle de circonstances. Mais je n'en dit pas plus. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 13 : Fuir ou mourrir ?**

Badack recula lentement. Les guerriers du bar rigolaient et ne se souciaient guère du fait que l'attaque de Freezer allait être imminente. Il s'engouffra alors dans le couloir et se mit à courir, il lui fallait absolument retrouver Sérébia. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui arriverai un jour. Lui qui vouait une loyauté sans borne à ses principes et à son roi ne pouvait pour l'instant, envisager cette éventualité. Seuls les faibles fuyaient. Mettant son détecteur en marche, il essaya de la localiser mais ce fut impossible. Soudain il s'arrêta car il était essoufflé. Relevant la tête, il remarqua qu'il n'était dans uns de ses innombrables couloirs sombres de la base mais sur une planète, où le ciel était vert et l'herbe bleue. C'était la planète Namek. Il reconnut le jeune homme qui lui ressemblait tant. Levant une main vers lui pour voir son visage, c'est celui de Freezer qui lui fit place. Soudain les images changèrent et Badack se lui même emporter par l'explosion de sa planète. Il revint à la réalité quand son détecteur se mit en marche, lui indiquant une présence. Il se cacha dans un renfoncement et attendit. Au moment où il bondit pour attaquer la proie, celle ci l'envoya se cogner violemment contre le mur. Un peu sonné, il attendit. « Mais que diable, faîtes vous ici ? » Au son de la voix, il reconnut celui de la Reine. « Et vous ? Vous ne devriez pas être en train de préparer vos valises pour aller rejoindre cette pourriture de Freezer ? » 

« Je suis comme vous, j'ai été trahie. Rien de ce qui se passe en ce moment n'était prévu. »

« Mais qu'est ce qui était prévu ? »

La Reine le regarda et finalement se décida à lui révéler toute la vérité.

« Lors de l'invasion de cette planète, le père de mon mari s'est servi de son cousin pour coloniser cette planète mais aussi pour lui subtiliser le trône et donc le pouvoir. Ma mère ne la jamais supporter. Au départ, elle voulait se servir de votre compagne si celle ci avait été un garçon mais quand elle a vu que c'était une fille, tout ses plans sont tombés à l'eau. ET C'EST MOI QUI EST DU ME COLTINER LE TRAVAIL ! »Elle respira un grand coup et reprit « Quand ma mère s'est allié à Freezer, elle voulait juste faire chuter mon mari et le trône serait revenu à mon fils. Et il aurait été plus facile à manipuler. Mais vous voyez où nous en sommes ? »

« Mais Sérébia elle est quoi par rapport à vous ? »

« Elle est juste la fille d'une guerrière de seconde classe à qui on a fait miroité l'asile politique en échange de sa fille. Ma mère l'a tuée dès qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. »

« Donc vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté ? »

« Aucun ! Maintenant partez et fuyez le plus vite possible d'ici. Notre peuple ne doit pas s'éteindre.»

Badack s'inclina respectueusement et brancha de nouveau son détecteur pour partir à la recherche de sa compagne. Mais au bout de trois pas il s'écroula et perdit connaissance…

Au même moment, la planète commença à trembler de toute part…

Quand Elra se rendit compte que Badack n'émettait plus de signal, elle crut qu'il était mort et au détour d'un chemin, elle faillit trébucher sur son corps.

« Espèce d'idiot. » ne put elle s'empêcher de dire en voyant dans quel état était son ami.

Elle le souleva et l'emmena avec elle près de la base de lancement des capsules.

En voyant les blessures de son mari, Sérébia ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la colère contre lui car elle lui avait dit de ne pas partir sur cette planète Mith.

« Arrête de rêvasser et aide moi à mettre ton mari dans la capsule. »

« Où vas t-on Elra ? »

« Très loin d'ici. T'occupe pas de la destination. »

Elles montèrent et s'envolèrent juste au moment où la planète Végéta explosait. Aucun des trois guerriers ne vit le voyage et ne put contrôler l'atterrissage. La capsule pénétra l'atmosphère sans ralentir, percuta les rochers du canyon avant de finir dans un ravin.

L'ordinateur de bord déclara :

« Atterrissage réussi. Planète fx-50. Qualité de l'air bonne. Mise à jour des données : 1 mars 784 … »


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13 : Premier contact

Sangoten était allongé, bras croisés derrière la tête, laissant le soleil lui chauffer la peau. Le petit garçon joyeux et insouciant avait laissé place à un jeune homme taciturne et renfermé qui préférait s'isoler pour réfléchir et méditer. La grande question qui le préoccupait en ce moment était de savoir, qui il était réellement. Un guerrier de l'espace ? Un terrien ? Les deux à la fois ? Il ne connaissait pratiquement rien des origines de son père. Il lui avait demandé une fois s'il avait des souvenirs mais son père ne se rappelait de rien. Sangoten ne savait même pas le nom de ses grands-parents, juste le nom de son oncle Raditz. Il avait été tenté de demander à Végéta mais il s'était rappelé que ce dernier et son père n'étaient pas du même rang.

Soudain son esprit fut alerté par l'arrivée d'un engin spatial. La capsule rebondit sur les parois avant de finir sa course dans un ravin, sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter.

« Où est-ce qu'il a eu son permis de conduire cet andouille ? Dans une pochette surprise ? »

Mais poussé par la curiosité il alla voir. La capsule était dans un sale état, fendillée, hublot brisé. Un visage était appuyé. On aurait dit celui d'une femme. Sangoten vola autour et chercha un moyen d'ouvrir l'engin. Quand il réussit, ce n'est pas qu'un corps mais deux qu'il extirpa et il se dépêcha de les emmener au palais de Dendé. Une chose le préoccupait, l'homme ressemblait étrangement à son père.

Quelques heures plus tard…

« C'est bon, Sangoten. Je les ai soigné et ils se réveilleront dans quelques heures. »

« Je te remercie Dendé. »

« Tu comptes prévenir ton père ou même Végéta ? »

« Non. Je veux d'abord savoir qui ils sont et me faire ma propre idée. De toute façon je ne bouge pas d'ici et je te protégerai en cas de besoin. Tu ne trouves pas que l'homme ressemble beaucoup à Papa ?»

« Si et je ne sais pas quoi penser. »

«J'en déduis qu'ils viennent de la même planète que Papa ou Végéta, mais d'après Végéta, Végitaseï a explosé il y une quarantaine d'année, par Freezer?»

« Oui c'est ce qu'il a dit. »

« C'est bizarre cette histoire. Attendons leur réveil pour en savoir un peu plus. Je vais dormir ici ce soir au cas où. Inutile de me préparer une chambre je resterai là sur le balcon. »

Le lendemain matin quand Sérébia ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit bien pour la première fois. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et se gratta la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle. L'endroit lui était inconnu. Elle attrapa le détecteur et l'alluma. Mais l'appareil ne put lui fournir de renseignement. Cette planète ne faisait pas partie de sa base de donnée. Où avait il bien pu atterrir ? Cherchant son mari des yeux, elle remarqua qu'il avait laissé son armure et ses vêtements. Elle devina où il était.

Badack était habillé seulement d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Il finissait de se laver le visage quand Sérébia entra.

« Salut » dit-il.

« Salut » répondit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras minces. Cette marque d'affection lui fit comprendre qu'il avait failli la perdre plusieurs fois et que c'était un miracle s'ils étaient vivants aujourd'hui. Hors-la-loi mais vivants et libres comme elle le lui aurait dit.

« Je t'ai fait couler un bain. Décrasse-toi et après on ira examiner les lieux. »

Sangoten se releva brusquement quand il sentit la présence des deux guerriers. De nouveau il fut frappé par la ressemblance de l'homme avec son père. Même coupe de cheveux, même trait. De son côté Badack se demandait comment ce jeune garçon pouvait avoir des cheveux aussi touffus et aussi épais comme les guerriers de sa race.

« Je suppose que vous devez avoir faim. Suivez-moi. »

Sangoten se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais vu quelqu'un manger plus vite que son père.

« _Ma parole on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas mangé depuis des jours._ »

« Vous venez de loin ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Assez » répondit la jeune femme.

Elle regarda son mari pour donner une expression chiffrée.

« Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne calcule plus les distances. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? On est juste de passage. »

« Votre capsule est bien endommagée. Il vous faudra du temps pour la réparer et je ne sais pas si vous trouverez les pièces ici. »

« Et où sommes-nous ? »

« Votre ordinateur de bord a déclaré planète FX-50 je crois. Enfin vous êtes sur la Terre. »

Badack se demanda pourquoi le nom de cette planète ne lui était pas inconnu. Et il eut le déclic.

« Manquais plus que ça. Pourquoi faut il que le destin s'acharne contre moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

Serebia se tourna vers l'horizon et alluma son détecteur. Elle cherchait la présence de son fils mais ne la trouva pas. Soit le détecteur était cassé soit la puissance de son fils était si faible que l'appareil ne le détectait pas. Elle décrocha l'appareil et réfléchit.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout Carot ? Il devrait être en train de nettoyer cette planète ? »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas dans une période de pleine lune. Arrête de t'impatienter comme cela. Je te rappelle que c'est un bébé qui a été envoyé ici. »

Sangoten réfléchissait. Carot était le vrai prénom de son père puisque Végéta l'appelait tout le temps ainsi.

« Attendez, vous dites avoir eu un enfant nommé Carot? »

« Oui et alors ? »

« D'où venez-vous exactement ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? » répondit Badack.

« Répondez ! » cria Sangoten.

« De la planète Végéta. »

« Et depuis quand êtes-vous partis ? »

« Il y a quelques jours ? »

« En quelle année ? »

« Et bien en 737. Et pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions ? C'est un interrogatoire ? »

C'est alors que Sangoten réalisa qu'ils avaient fait on ne sait comment un bond de 40 ans dans le temps. Il répondit :

« Au début j'ai cru que vous étiez un ultime frangin de mon père mais au vu de ce vous venez de dire c'est impossible. Donc en toute logique vous êtes le père de mon père donc mon grand père. Je m'appelle Sangoten et je suis le fils de celui que vous appelez Carot. »

En entendant cela Badack et Sérébia crurent qu'ils allaient s'étouffer…


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci à Nanami pour sa review. Cela m'a fait très plaisir. Voici deux chapitres suplémentaires. Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 15 : Changements

Sangoku scruta le ciel à la recherche de son fils. Où pouvait-il bien être passé ? La mort de Chichi l'avait obligé à prendre ses responsabilités de père plus au sérieux. Ne voyant rien venir, il décida de préparer le repas. Son estomac criait famine.

Quand il entra dans la maison, un sentiment de désespoir le submergea. Chichi n'était plus là pour lui préparer de bons petits plats, pour l'accueillir avec un grand sourire, elle n'était plus là non plus pour ces moments de tendresse qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux deux. Il sortit une casserole, mit de l'eau à chauffer quand soudain, la terre se mit à trembler. Sangoku perdit l'équilibre.

Au palais de Dendé 

« Sangoten, il serait peut-être temps de rentrer ? »

« Heu… oui. »

« Ton père s'inquiéterait-il autant pour toi ? » railla Badack.

« Heu … non c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. Je repasse vous voir demain matin. Faites pas de bêtises en mon absence. »

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa et Badack resta bien silencieux jusqu'au moment du repas. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas trop.

Maison de Sangoku 

Sangoku se releva en grimaçant. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et regardant sa main, il vit qu'il saignait.

« Manquait plus que ça. » dit-il en grognant.

Il remit en place la table et les chaises. Un sentiment nouveau s'éveilla en lui. L'excitation de tuer, l'odeur du sang encore chaud que l'on respire malgré soi lorsque l'on tue une proie ou un adversaire ; toute cette envie le dominait en ce moment même.

Quand Sangoten revint, il faisait nuit noire, le feu crépitait et un énorme sanglier cuisait.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Sangoku assez sévèrement.

Jamais le guerrier n'avait usé de ce ton pour parler à ses fils même lors des entraînements. Un peu surpris Sangoten s'assit devant le feu et dit tout simplement qu'il était avec Dendé. Sangoku ne répondit rien. Le repas était terminé depuis bien longtemps. Père et fils couchés près du feu regardaient les étoiles. Sangoten n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dévisager son père pendant tout le repas. Il remarqua alors la ressemblance frappante entre son père et son grand père. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu une remarque

« T'as fini de me regarder comme ça ? Un vrai guerrier de l'espace ne serai étonné de mon apparence ? »

Et Il avait été tenté de lui dire que ses grands-parents étaient là mais…mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il préférait attendre. Il y avait quelques chose dans l'attitude de son père qui le gênait. Sangoku n'était pas comment…….. dire ……… violent. Aussi bien dans ses expressions, son attitude, son regard. Ce regard que Sangoten ne connaissait que lorsque son père livrait un combat contre un ennemi. Un regard froid et dure. Le jeune homme se concentra un instant et ne ressenti aucune énergie négative. Alors qu'elle pouvait être la raison de ce changement ?

L'image de sa mère lui sauta aux yeux. Il eut envie de pleurer.

« Elle te manque maman ? » demanda t-il soudainement.

Sangoku ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux et resta silencieux. Visage fermé depuis le retour de son fils et n'ayant décroché que dix mots depuis le début du repas, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre.

« Papa, est ce qu'elle te manque maman ? » insista-t-il.

« J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin d'en parler. » cria t-il

Sangoku se leva rapidement et bloqua la gorge de son fils avec son pied.

«Les morts appartiennent au passé et je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer sur eux. C'est clair ? »

Sangoku retira son pied. Sangoten, saisi par la peur, décida d'aller trouver asile chez son ami.

**Capsule Corporation**

Trunks se leva de mauvaise humeur et se promit de casser la figure à celui qui le tirait de son lit. Quand il réalisa que c'était son ami, il ne put le faire.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Papa est devenu fou. »

« Sangoku ? »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire j'ai pas d'autre père. »

Bulma et Végéta arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

« Sangoten tu as vu l'heure ? »

« Papa est devenu fou. » répéta t-il

« Quoi ? » répondit Bulma. Elle ajouta «Pourquoi dis tu cela ?»

« On mangeait face à face et tout à coup il me dit _T'as fini de me regarder comme ça ? Un vrai guerrier de l'espace ne serai étonné de mon apparence ?_ et ensuite quand j'ay essayé de parler de maman, il ma dit que le deuil il l'a déjà fait puisqu'il ne va pas se mettre à pleurer sur le passé et les morts.»

« Ca c'est une réaction typiquement saiyenne.» dit Végéta

Bulma lui jeta un regard noir lui faisant comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise.

« Ecoute son attitude n'est pas normale. Tu le… vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi. Ce n'est pas le SANGOKU que l'on connaît. Et pourtant, il ne dégage pas d'énergie négative et je n'en ai pas ressenti… »

Végéta croisa ses bras sur son torse.

« Et puis il n'y a pas que ça. Si tu nous racontait ce qu'il c'est passé cet après midi ? »

« Tu est au courant ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'ai ressenti les énergies dont la tienne. »

« Ca ne te concerne pas. »

« Ah bon ? Tu crois ça ? Ne suis je pas le Prince de la planète Végéta ? »

Devant le regard dure de Végéta, Sangoten n'osa pas répondre.

« Tu me promet que tu n'iras pas leur chercher des noises ? »

Végéta se contenta de dire :

« Bon tu craches le morceaux. Oui ou non ? »

« … Mes grands-parents viennent de débarquer sur Terre. »

« Tes grands-parents ? » dit Bulma qui ne connaissait que le père de Chichi.

« Les parents de papa et de Raditz. »

« Mais quel âge ont-ils ? » demanda Végéta en décroisant les bras de son torse.

« Tout au plus 30 ans. Ils sont partis en … en … attend que je me souvienne… heu oui c'est ça. 737 ! en 737.»

« L'année où Freezer à détruit la planète Végéta. » dit Végéta.

« Mais ça va faire un bout de temps. » dit Bulma

« Oui ça tu peux le dire. »

« Et est ce qu'il t-on dit pourquoi ils venaient ? »

« Non mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils avaient l'air surpris d'être ici et surtout d'être à cette époque. Est ce que cela aurait un lien avec le changement d'attitude de papa ?»

« Je ne crois pas. Ton père est unique en son genre. Attendons demain matin. La nuit porte conseille.» déclara Végéta.

« Sangoten, tu n'as qu'a dormir ici. »

« Merci Bulma. »


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Le signal

Elra sortit des décombres de sa capsule et remarqua les dégâts qu'elle avait causé.

« Et merde ! Fallait vraiment que je me crash ici. »

Elle mit son détecteur en route et s'avança pour permettre à son radar de collecter toutes les informations possibles. Sangoku ayant détecté une présence s'assit et attendit. Elra ne tarda pas à remarquer le feu et s'avançant elle dit :

« Pourriez-vous me dire où suis je s'il vous plaît? »

« Depuis quand les guerriers de l'espace sont-ils courtois et polis ? »

« Comment savez vous que je suis un guerrier de l'espace ? »

« Ce petit gadget que vous avez à l'œil. Il n'y a qu'eux et Freezer qui en portait un. »

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Un des vôtres. Et pour répondre à votre question vous êtes sur la Terre. »

« Quel est votre nom, que je sache au moins à qui j'ai affaire ? »

« Mon nom ne vous dira rien car je n'ai pas de nom saiyen. Mais dites-moi le vôtre. »

« Elra. »

« Beau prénom. »

« Vous auriez quelques chose à manger ? Je meurs de faim.»

« Il reste du sanglier. Servez-vous ! »

La jeune femme s'installa et remarqua seulement que l'homme qui était en face d'elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Badack. Alors quelle pouvait être son identité ?

Végéta ne se rendormit pas tout de suite. Toute cette histoire le tracassait. Des saiyens qui débarquent comme ça après 40 ans ça c'était encore possible mais qu'ils aient le même âge que lorsque lui avait 5 ans non ça c'était pas possible du tout. Peut être que Dendé aurait une réponse. Soudain, une sonnerie se fit entendre. Dans son sommeil, Bulma dit :

« Végéta sois gentil coupe le réveil, j'ai encore envie de dormir. »

« Sauf que ce n'est pas le réveil. »

Il se leva d'un bond. Ce n'était pas possible que ce signal se mette en route lui aussi après 40 ans. Il ouvrit l'armoire et sortit une grande boite. Elle contenait les quelques souvenirs qui lui restaient de sa planète et de sa vie là bas. Le dernier dispositif dont il disposait s'était allumé et affichait comme message que Elra était de retour.

Bulma ouvrit les yeux et dit :

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Non aucun. Rendors toi. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Végéta éteignit l'appareil et se recoucha. Il fut long à s'endormir.

Quand Bulma se leva, elle vit Végéta dans la cuisine, son détecteur était branché et posé sur la table.

« Depuis quand te sers-tu de ce gadget ? »

« Il émet depuis cette nuit un signal que je suis le seul à connaître. »

« Ah et tu m'expliques ? »

« A l'âge de 5 ans j'ai eu pour maître une femme qui était un génie en mécanique et elle a trafiqué mon dispositif pour que je sache quand elle était là car il lui arrivait de partir en convoyage pour les clients de mon père. »

« Tu te souviens quand tu m'a dit de couper le réveil et bien c'était ça. »

« Et le signal s'est activé cette nuit comme par enchantement. »

« Exact. Il indique une direction précise depuis le début et c'est la maison de Carot. Mais le plus étrange c'est que ce signal ne s'est pas manifesté depuis quarante ans.»

« Cette histoire devient de plus en plus compliquée. »

Trunks et Sangoten arrivèrent à ce moment là. Végéta leur expliqua brièvement la situation et les trois guerriers partirent.

Elra se réveilla et s'étira. Elle ne se souvenait pas quand elle s'était endormie. Elle essaya de faire le point sur la situation. Elle se trouvait sur la planète Terre, avait rencontré un guerrier qui se disait être de la même race qu'elle mais ne portait pas de nom saiyen mais qui ressemblait étrangement à Badack.

Soudain son détecteur se mit en route, lui indiquant l'arrivée de trois individus plus fort qu'elle. N'étant pas de taille à lutter, elle se cacha derrière un arbre et attendit.

Végéta, Trunks et Sangoten ne tardèrent pas à arriver près de la maison de Sangoku ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Végéta s'avança près du feu et scruta le paysage sans rien dire.

« Végéta, tu est sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ? » demanda Sangoten

« Tait toit pauvre idiot. Pire que ton père. ALLER ELRA, JE SAIS QUE TU ES ICI. SORS DE TA CACHETTE. »

La guerrière sortit surprise d'entendre son prénom et le fut encore plus quand elle vit l'homme qui était en face d'elle. « _Végéta comment se fait il que tu sois adulte alors que lorsque je t'ai quitté il y a quelques mois tu avais cinq ans ? »_

Végéta reconnut au premier coup d'œil Elra. Elle était restée identique à ses souvenirs.

« Est-ce vous mon Prince ? » demanda t-elle

« Oui c'est moi avec quelques années en plus. »

« Mon prince ?…. C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un t'appeler comme ça Papa. » dit Trunks en pouffant de rire.

« Tu rigoles encore une fois et je peux t'assurer que tu passes la nuit dans la salle de gravité. » déclara Végéta d'un sec.

Trunks se tut devant la menace.

Se tournant vers Elra il dit :

« Je savais que tu étais là. Non seulement tu ne sais pas cacher ta présence mais tes gadgets marchent toujours même après 40 ans d'existence. »

« _40 ans… J'ai fait un bond de quarante ans dans le temps. C'est impossible je dois rê__ver_ »

Elle se regarda. Elle n'avait pas changé.

« Je ne vous crois pas. C'est impossible. »

« C'est la vérité. Bon on a une autre visite à faire et tu nous accompagnes sans faire d'histoire.»

Elra fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Les quatre guerriers s'envolèrent en direction du palais de Dendé…


End file.
